All He's Ever Wanted
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: That summer night when red velvet cupcakes and a starry sky gave him everything he ever wanted. Hints Beck/Jade, with Beck/Cat fluff. I love them together!


He broke up with Jade.

Again.

It had been building for a while. Their relationship had been teetering dangerously on that fine line between being stable and breaking completely. He doesn't think much about ending it with her because they've broken up before, it's their thing. On-again, off-again. It's not like they can help it. They're too different. He's the alkaline to her acid. The sweet to her sour. It's a relationship like that, that never lasts too long. It's something they knew, they've always known. That's why when she tells him it's for good this time, that's found someone different, it doesn't surprise him but it does hurt him.

The first one to hear about it is Cat Valentine.

Sweet, innocent Cat.

The mutual best friend. Technically she was his best friend first. They had known each other the longest and the magnetic pull towards the petite red-head with a voice bigger than she was had always lingered in the back of his mind.

Of course she's the first one to come to his house to comfort him.

"Beck," Her voice is soft, sweet and catches his attention immediately. Jade's voice was always sharp, too harsh and she was never sweet towards him, at all. Unlike Cat, who can't help the sweetness that drips off of every word.

He looks down from the roof of his RV where he's been for the last half-hour and immediately finds himself staring into the melted chocolate eyes of his best friend. Even in the dark, he still make out the shimmery swirls of her melted chocolate eyes and the soft shimmer from her pillowy lips. She's holding a paper bag and he thinks he can guess what's in it.

"Hi Cat," Beck smiles, tapping the roof of his RV with his knuckles, motioning for her to come up. She climbs up the ladder until her short legs can get her up no further.

He laughs slightly as he reaches down and grabs her hips, hauling her up on the roof with ease. She weighs next to nothing and it's relatively easy. As soon as she's up there with him and he can get a closer look, he can see that this Cat is more relaxed than the cat he sees everyday at school.

Her red hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, she's wearing a pair of baby pink sweat-shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I brought red-velvet cupcakes," She announces with pride because she's Cat and in her world, red-velvet cupcakes are like magic.

She sits down and he finds himself joining her. She pulls two red velvet cupcakes, two bottles of soda and a bag of chips, because she knows he likes salty chips with sweet food. It's his way of keeping things balanced. Unlike his relationship with Jade.

She knows him. Jade never knew him.

"Cat," Beck crunches on a chip, washing the saltiness away with his soda as he continues to stare at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about you and Jade," Cat admits with a certain amount of reluctance, breaking off a piece of her cupcake. "I know Jade is with a new guy and you're probably upset about it."

"I'm not that upset," Beck defends, crunching on another chip.

"I think staring into blank space counts as being upset, Beck." Cat giggles softly, her girly giggles ringing like a clear bell in the midnight air.

"It's not like I didn't see it coming," Beck sighs with an air of sadness that she's only ever heard once before and that's the first time he broke up with Jade. "Our relationship was never easy."

"Do you still love her?" Cat asks nibbling and licking at the top of her cupcake, trying her very best to avoid getting frosting on her lip but to no avail, the white frosting sticks like a mustache on her top lip.

The question lingers as his brown eyes focus on her. Sitting on the roof of his RV with a red-velvet cupcake in her hand, frosting on her lip and wide, innocent eyes that tell him she doesn't realize the seriousness of the question she just asked. She's cute when she's innocent.

She's cute anyway.

"Cat, I'll always love her to a degree." He answers, simply because if he doesn't get his mind off of her soon, he'll be getting over Jade a lot sooner than normal. "I just don't know if I'm still in love with her, or if I ever really was."

She doesn't say anything. She's quiet as she listens, still nibbling on her cupcake. It's not normal for Cat to stay quiet for very long. She talks a mile a minute constantly. Never stopping her endless chatter. It's when her voice is breathless and soft that he really takes the time to listen to her because she slows down and makes more sense. His answer lingers as they eat some of their snack before moving into a more comfortable position to stare at the stars.

"The stars are so pretty," Cat whispers so softly, he can barely hear her.

"Yea, they are." He agrees but he's not staring at the sky. She had long ago drawn his attention away from the stars. He'd much rather stare at her.

He knows he's caught when she turns her head to meet his eyes and giggles a soft, sleepy giggle. He stretches his arm out to her in invitation. Without a word, she easily scoots over and curls in his side, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm wraps around her and his hand rests on her hip.

"I don't love, Jade." The sudden exclamation surprises both of them but she remains still as he continues. "I never have really. I've always loved someone else but I never thought..I never thought to tell her because when Jade admitted that she liked me, I thought I could learn to love her. But I never did."

"You can't learn to love somebody, Beck." Cat whispers seriously, resting a hand on his chest, absently playing with the button of his black shirt. "It happens naturally or not at all."

"I know, Cat." He nods because he does know but hearing her say it makes him realize that he'd always known it. Even with Jade. Loving Jade couldn't be forced because there was no love there, but loving Cat was natural. It happened naturally and because of that, he's starting to find everything he's ever wanted in the petite red-head curled into his side.

"Good, Beck." Cat smiles sleepily as she looks up at him. "Don't try to force it."

He doesn't get a chance to tell her what he wants to tell her because before he can say anything her eyes close and her breathing evens out. He absently tugs at the red ponytail tickling his shoulder as he listens to the soft sounds of Cat's breathing. He looks over at the half-eaten red velvet cupcakes, back down at the girl sleeping peacefully on his chest and up at the stars glittering in the sky.

And that's when he realizes that red-velvet cupcakes and a starry sky have given him everything he's ever wanted.

She's laying on his chest, sleeping peacefully and probably dreaming of red-velvet cupcakes.


End file.
